narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandā tenshin
Background Sanda Tenshin comes from a rare bloodline unlike the uchiha his bloodline isnt exstinct but there were only a few of them to begin with as a young child Sanda and his Younger Brother Ichirou watched there mother and father be murdered by obito uchiha doing obitos rage shocked by the death of his parents sanda ran at obito but obito was already gone he vowed to avenge his parents and to become what his father always wanted him to be a protector later on Sanda and his brother ichirou traveled to the leaf where ichirou met kakashi and Guy they became really good friends and joined the academy together doing there time at the academy the bond between the three grew greatly but soon died down as kakashi graduated first from the academy, Sanda soon grad. from the ninja academy after kakashi do to his over flowing chakara and intelligence he became a chunin at age 10 and a jonin at age 14..3 years later after training hard and easily surpassing more than 90% of the ninja in the world Sanda became an Anbu Black Op he was accepted by danzo after out classing every other candidate in speed being easily faster than the teleporting Shishu, As well as his Kekkei Genkai later on down the line him and kakashi were sent on a mission to retrieve 7 hostages during the mission kakashi was forced to kill an uncooperative hostage threaten to get removed from the Anbu Sanda took the blame for kakashi and was later removed from the anbu blackops, soon he became an sensei and a Secrete spy for the hidden leaf village. Personality As the 23th Head of the Tenshin Clan, Sanda acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Sanda is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he views Naruto with disdain for always referring to him improperly. When Sanda talks with Naruto, he calls him by his full name. Sanda is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. Despite consistently stating himself to be far stronger than opponents like Might Guy, Sanda retains a formal tone, always using "watashi" which is a formal way of referring to oneself. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his father. Sanda strongly believes in law and order. As a captain of Team 1 and head of one of the great noble families, he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes(note:This could be caused by the unjustified murder of his parents) . Sanda feels that "part of a captain's responsibilities is to make sure that the Teams responsibilities are taken care of". In spite of his icy and regal manner, Sanda cares for and protects those important to him. After the events of the Akatsuki incident, he admits law isn't perfect, and becomes more lenient towards his Brother, Ichirou. Because of his promise to Tsunade, Sanda smothered Ichirou despite his pride by making sure he would never become a Captain because of the risks that involve missions for such positions. Sanda is popular among the female Ninja of The leaf, and was voted number one in the "Ninja we desire to Date" poll taken by the Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and OniGiri, but does not like sweets. Sanda excels in calligraphy. Abilities Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton, English TV: Lightning Style) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike.While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness.678 When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react. Lightning Release is common to the ninja of Kumogakure. The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton, Viz: Quick Style) is a combinednature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users ofChakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. It is unknown what elements this nature entails. To date, this form of nature manipulation has only been used byHiruko, who obtained it using his Chimera Technique to stealkekkei genkai in Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire''from an unknown shinobi. '''Kekkei Genkai ' The Shivering Akuma is a heightened state of the Third and Fourth Raikage. Usage The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. The technique has different levels of activation. The level's activation is depicted by the users hair which stands up when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed the user can achieve. Attributes This mode, combined with taijutsu, allows the users to utilisenintaijutsu. When using the armour at full power, it causes the tips of A's hair to spike up and his reflexes are said to be comparable to those of Konoha's Yellow Flash, making it difficult even for the Sharingan to keep up with him. It has been referred to as Lightning Release Body Flicker (雷の瞬身, Rai no Shunshin), and using it he can even dodge Sasuke's Amaterasu and Jūgo's Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons, both at point blank range. OnlyMinato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique, and Naruto Uzumaki while in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode are faster than A at his maximum speed, with the armour's maximum power. This mode also increases the user's defenses, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks as seen when A deflected an attack from Sasuke's Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana. A further stated to be able to land a light scratch on him while he is bathed in the Armour is an extraordinary feat in itself. Being that this is a kekkei genkai this gives sanda an edge while also acting as an armor and booster this also gives sanda the ability to make it storm and rain weather change as you will, when he makes the weather change the rain and lighting boosts sandas ability 2x every minute he fights it also heals any wound over a period of time. This also gives Sanda the strength and speed he needs to preform the move Gēmuōbāor in other words Game Over.(Sanda rushes the opponent at a blinding speed as he combos the opponent he ends it with a spinning uppercut that sends them at a blinding speed into the air sanda then sets his feet and dashes zig zag into the sky beating the opponent to the peak of there flight he then charges his fist to where his lighting turns yellow he then combos the opponent pushing them 50 ft from the ground he then uses his fist to punch the opponent in the gut as they fly to the ground at a speed well past mach 10 this however, like the lotus puts a heavy strain on his body after the technique his armor is deactivated and his chakara is lowered for 30 minutes leaving him vulnerable to kill shots. (NOTE: THIS ARMOR HAS 4 LEVELS) Trivia * Sanda hobbies are training and taking walks. * Sanda wishes to fight against Tobirama Senju and Obito Uchiha * Sanda's favourite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favourites are nattōand anything sweet. * Sanda has completed 104 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 50 A-rank, 50 S-rank. * Sanda's favourite word is "Speed" (速度 Sokudo). Category:DRAFT